Redemption
by supahgurlie
Summary: [UPDATED 619. I'm BACK!] :Adam Banks has never been more confused in his life. He needs to prove himself worthy to his team, The Ducks, the Varsity team, his parents, school, and... a girl [OC].
1. a new year

**First fanfic.** Please excuse if not all the details are EXACT to the movie. The general gist of it is still there though. I'm basing the story on an OC character and her new interest, Adam Banks. HE IS SO CUTE! dodges tomatoes OK ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 1: a new year**

Michelle woke up early on the first day of school at Eden Hall; her sophomore year. School had always been a drag for her and she hated the fact that almost every single student was rich and preppy-like. Mindless drones, she called them. She was only at school because of a scholarship given to her for three years. Her 4th year at Eden Hall was undetermined, so she had to keep up her grades. Straight A's were expected of her, and A-'s were frowned upon since an A**-** was so close to a B and B's were **B**ad.

She is half Asian and half British.. Her father decided not to join his family's business firm in England, so he left his home to pursue other things.

She arrived at school exactly at 8:15 a.m. like she did every other morning. Her mother forced her to be punctual and all that jazz. That morning, all the students were to be seated in the auditorium for a "special" beginning-of-the-year speech.

"Just great", Michelle thought, "Maybe I'll sit in the back so I can sleep".

Five minutes later, the rest of the students pile in and seat themselves in the audience. The Dean begins his welcoming speech and his jibber jabber about the hockey time and how they'll 'do us proud' and all that other crap.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE... **

"Come on guys! This way, this way!" yelled Charlie.

"And now, I'd like to introduce you to a gifted bunch of athletes..."

CRASH THE DRAPES GET TORN DOWN

Laughter is heard throughout the room. Half of the Ducks are on the stage looking as helpless as ever.

"Hi... we're the Ducks..." Charlie stated weakly.

Michelle jumped out of her seat from all the commotion and put on her glasses. She focused her attention to the guys and... "was that a girl?" she thought.. CONNIE!!!!! Connie was Michelle's best friend when they were in grade school together, but they haven't spoken to each other since the 5th grade. She quickly skimmed through the faces of the boys on the stage and her eyes landed on the blonde one at the end of the huddle.

"He's so cute", she thought, "Wait... what am I saying? He's like every other jerk at this damn school... dressed like a cake-eater and everything".

**------------------_Michelle's POV_ --------------------------------**

What a waste of time! Every year! The same shit over and over and over and over again

I swore a great deal even though mom warned me never to do it in public. The more my parents tell me not to do things, the more I felt like doing them... sometimes.

I was walking to first period and I kept quickening my pace so I wouldn't be late. Everyone was rushing out of the assembly and they're all so much bigger than me. Ok! So I'm 5'4" but all these other girls are all so tall and skinny and beautiful and cheerleader material and yadda yadda yadda. I hate them... but I'm happy the way I am...

I didn't watch where I was going and I walked smack right into someone... a very strong someone... Quickly glancing up, I saw the same blond-haired boy who was on stage.

"Oh... umm... sorry... are you ok?" he asked me.

"Umm... I...y...yeah... just dandy..." I replied looking into his baby blue eyes for the first time. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I'm acting like I'm gah-gah for him. This is insane!

He chuckled and bent down to retrieve my binder and a few books I dropped.

"Oh ...thanks... I...uhh... I can get those," I mumbled softly.

"No prob. Oh, um, I'm A...." he got interrupted by a loud squeal.

"MICHELLE!!!!!! AHHHHH!" Connie yelled a few feet away. She ran up to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"..Can't...breathe...CONNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Connie let go of me and had a big smile plastered on her face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GO TO EDEN TOO! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER! HOW ARE YOU? WOW, YOUR HAIR GREW LONGER! HEY, I'M TALLER THAN YOU NOW. AH! HEY, WE CAN SHARE A DORM, I THINK, AND MAYBE..." she said excitedly. She was about to continue when Guy, her boyfriend, came around the corner and tried to calm her down.

"Connie...Connie... BREATHE..." soothed Guy, "Oh hi, I'm Guy". When he said this Connie had a loving look on her face and she smiled.

"Oh, you must be... Connie's boyfriend. Yeah, I can tell," I stated plainly.

The couple just noticed that Adam was still standing there and they quickly gave him a little shove forward towards me.

"Michelle, _THIS_ is Adam. Adam Banks," one of them said. I was mesmerized by his gaze so I practically blocked out all sound.

"Yeah, we've met. Nice to, umm, meet you again". Adam extended a hand and I slowly shook it.

SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Hi, I'm Michelle. Walker. Michelle Walker". I smiled slightly while still shaking his hand.

"Uh, guys, class is starting". Connie interrupted "the moment".

Adam and I finally released our hands from one another. THAT WAS ONE FREAKIN' LONG HANDSHAKE

"I guess, I'll....see you later... Michelle?" Adam looked at me and I nearly melted from his innocent and adorable face.

"Maybe", I said seductively and smirked. He gave a playful smile and walked away.

WAH? Did I just do that? Me? Michelle? Smirk? Did that just sound seductive? Oh dear...

"Hey lover girl, let's go! Let's go!" Connie pulled me roughly by the arm to first period.

"Ouch...hey...ok! Ok!" Before letting her drag me away, I gave one last look down the hall.

_This isn't a cliff-hanger. No worries! Mm... I pretty much have the story line set in so I just need time to write. Part 2 will be out later today._ I think


	2. forward motion

_I know that they're supposed to be **freshmen,** but this is **my** story so they're **SOPHOMORES!** That's still J.V. so it's all good!!! Yes, it's in D3 time. [sorry if that sounds rude =( )_

_I've decided to write some of these stories in different characters' points of views. It's not that it's easier, but it lets you in on their feelings and emotions better. It makes things more interesting, no? =]_

__

* * *

**Chapter 2 : forward motion**

****

* * *

_--------------------------**Michelle's POV**-------------------------------_

Sitting in the dorm room with Connie on her own side of the room

Why do all the classes have to be the same every year? – boring teachers, piles of homework, and pop quizzes. A few days have passed by and I haven't spoken to that Adam guy at all. He probably doesn't even remember that we ever met or that I even exist. [ . . ] [Michelle is pessimistic about everything]

I've been spending a lot of time with Connie and catching up on everything. Despite her introducing me to all of her teammates, I still felt left out and mostly conversed with her; however, she spent most her time with Julie, the goalie, and Guy. This disappointed me because I didn't have very many friends at Eden. It's not that people weren't nice to me; it's just that I had a hard time letting people in after a few incidents in 8th grade and a couple last year.

"Hey, Michelle, you ok?" I zoned back into reality and stopped with the flashbacks.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just thinking about some stuff," I replied nonchalantly.

"Um... I have hockey practice...or...tryouts...or whatever it is right now... do you want to come watch?" She smiled at me knowing that I had nothing better to do and she didn't want me to feel alone. Little did she know that I always felt alone.

"Sure, but I thought it was a closed-practice? ...I'm not trying out ok!?" She laughed and shook her head at me as I followed her out the door. I decided to bring a book with me in case I got bored and since I didn't know much about hockey anyway.

------------------------------**_Adam Banks' POV_**---------------------------

Eden Hall isn't so bad; I don't know what the other guys are complaining about. Charlie seems upset for some reason... maybe it's because Bombay left us for that shitty Junior Goodwill Games position. He should've stayed, but I guess this new coach guy won't be that bad.

**AT HOCKEY PRACTICE**

The team and I entered the stadium for the very first time and were all shocked at the size and grandeur of it.

"HUT HUT HUT!" The Varsity team was still practicing on the ice and they looked really intense and focused.

"Woah, look at all those championships. They're pretty good, you guys," Russ and Julie said.

"Guys... they're not _that_ hot," stated Charlie in a somewhat pissed-off tone. That's so like our captain, but that's why he's captain. He's good.

After exchanging a few angry words with Rick, Cole, Scooter, and the rest of the gang, Charlie and Fulton led us out onto the rink. Coach Orion wasn't out yet so we decided to practice "Duck-Hockey-Style". Basically, we were all skating around really fast trying to stay away from Dwayne, the cowboy, who was roping us. I got out first but, hey, no one needed to know that. That's pretty much what happened until Coach Orion skated in, barking out orders at us and giving us a pretty hard pep talk. WORK! WILL! The W's as Averman called them.

We numbered ourselves 1-3, to decide how we were to practice – shooting the puck past Goldberg or Julie. We all knew Julie was better but we had too much respect for Goldberg. GOLDIE!

After my first shot, I looked into the stands and noticed that there was a girl sitting at the very top, reading a book. What's she doing here? I thought to myself.

"Hey Connie, who's that?" I asked her while nodding my head in the girl's direction.

"That's Michelle, remember her?" Michelle... that girl I bumped into, no wait, she bumped into me. She seemed so shy and innocent, yet mysterious for some reason.

"Ok, thanks Con," I answered back. I couldn't help but glance at Michelle a few more times during practice. I felt like I wanted to go up there and talk to her, find out what she was doing here.

**----------------- end of Adam's POV------------------** story time! =]

The team slowly walked into their locker room and sat down as if they could never move again. After a loud and short demand from Orion they checked out the list of the posted positions.

"Hey, I'm not even posted," Adam had a look of disappointment and worry on his face.

"Look, yeah you are. Adam Banks – 3rd Line Center.... VARSITY?" Connie answered with a shocked expression.

"I made VARSITY???" he seemed even more shocked and upset.

After their allowed 15-minutes in the locker room, the guys and the two girls walked out solemnly back to the entrance of the stadium. Michelle was already there waiting for Connie and Guy to come out. The team saw her and started joking with her.

_------------------------**Michelle's POV**--------------------------------------_

"Hey little lady, are you waiting for one of us?" Dwayne Robertson said with a cute smile on his face.

"Calm down Cowboy. Now we all know she wants to speak with the good-looking one. Me. Move out of the way now," Russ Tyler said while pushing his way toward the front of the group.

"Hi, I'm Russ. You're Michelle, right? Right, well what would a pretty little thing like you want to do hanging out around here with a bunch of sweaty guys?"

"Correction Russ, YOU smell, I'm perfectly delightful smelling. You should really use Dove soap. It smells refreshing," informed Averman.

During all of this I was lightly laughing and giving handshakes to the ones who approached me.

"Come on guys, let's go before COACH ORION SIR busts our asses for being late," Charlie angrily yelled.

One by one they shuffled their feet out the door, until the very last people in the group, Connie, Guy, and Adam. Connie pulled me with them so I wouldn't be left behind. Little did I know that she had something else in mind. After she quit dragging me, I ended up walking next to Adam.

"Hi..." he said looking at me.

"Hey Adam," I said to return the greeting.

He chuckled softly, "So you remember me?"

I didn't know what to say so I looked down at my feet and blushed like mad. Connie was listening the whole time so she piped in to save me.

"Of course she does. Who wouldn't remember such a cutie like you, Banks?"

Guy nudged her, "Hey... excuse me. I'm only standing right here".

I felt bad that Guy had to be involved in this little thing, whatever it may be, so I helped him by saying, "Actually Connie, I only remember him because he's so tall".

"Very funny, miss," Adam pretended to look hurt and then he broke into a smile.

That was pretty much the end of the conversation because the school bell rang and we all broke off in different directions. Some of us went home while the rest of us went to study hall or our dorms. But before I could go anywhere, someone hooked his [or her] arm into mine and led me in his [or her] direction...

* * *

__

_CLIFF HANGER! I know... I just HAD to. You guys are getting lazy and not reviewing! _=] _I appreciate your input, tips, etc._!


	3. positive reinforcement

_OK! Sorry this one took so long to finish. I just got back from Sin City [LAS VEGAS for you noobs] and I've been really busy lately with all the SAT prep. Crap. Yeah. You don't care... moving on!!! Oh yeah, thanks to those who reviewed. =] _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3 : positive reinforcement**

---------------------- _**Michelle's POV **-------------------------------_

[recap] As I turned to head towards the dorm, someone's arm hooked in with my arm and led me towards... [/recap]

... **STUDY HALL! ** [_haha. I made it all cliff-hangy-ish and it's something stupid. SORRY! ;] _]

Turning around, I saw that it was... **GUY!** Who grabbed me. Errr?

"Um, what are you doing...? I'm headed that-ah- way points"

"Oh, I just thought that you might want to do your homework with us, that's all," Guy said with a cheeky grin.

"Ok... wait, what are you up to?" I inquired.

"Nothing, nothing".

"Yeah, right. Oh well, lead on," and with that I was led to the Dining Hall.

_--------------------------- **Adam Banks' POV **-------------------------------_

Dang it, homework isn't hard for me. Then why am I still staring at the same problem!? I knew why, but I didn't want to. Yes, I was thinking about Michelle, again. For some odd reason, every time I talk to her my hands get sweaty and I forget what I'm supposed to do. Why does she have this effect on me? Strange how...

My thoughts were interrupted when Guy showed up with Michelle attached to his arm. What the hell...?

They walked towards my part of the table and Michelle was about to sit down diagonal from me when Guy quickly plopped down in "her" seat. There was only one left... right in front of **me**.

Breathe Banks, breathe. Why am I reminding myself to breathe? This is stupid.

When she sat down across from me, Guy and Connie exchanged looks, whispered quietly to each other, and giggled. What's so funny? What's going on?

"Um, hi guys," Michelle suddenly said gently.

"Why, howdy little lady. Shoot, if you wanted to see me, you could've told me. I would've saved you a seat right next to Papa," Dwayne greeted.

She blushed slightly and smiled.

Wait, does she like him? ... No wonder she's sitting here.

**_Half an hour later _... **

We were all working... diligently. Well, not really, because Russ kept trying to teach Ken how to talk dirty, Averman and Dwayne were giving each other the wrong answers, Fulton and Charlie fell asleep, Guy and Connie were flirting, Luis was eyeing the cheerleaders, Goldberg was trying to get Julie to eat his snacks, and then there was me... and Michelle. [_WOOO. SORRY. RUN-ON. THAT'S OK!_]

I looked up at her and saw her working quietly on an Algebra 2 problem. She seemed a bit frustrated with the problem and with that she gave a little kick to move her foot.

"OUCH." She had struck me.

Michelle looked up apologetically and with a sincere smile [?] said, "Sorry! I'm really sorry..I.. just... I.. umm... Sorry!" and she blushed.

Wow, she blushed... just for kicking me. Maybe... nah.

"It's okay. It didn't hurt... that much," I grinned.

She blushed again.

"Here, how about you make it up to me by letting me help you with that".

STUPID. THAT WAS SO LAME ADAM. WHY DID I SAY THAT? Well, I'm pretty good at math, so why not?

"Haha, Sure. Ok." Her smile was big and thankful. [????]

She pushed her book towards me, but I still had to lean in so she could see. Coincidentally, she leaned in, too, and her head hit mine.

"Oh my gosh, I AM SO SORRY!"

"That's the second time in 2 minutes," and I chuckled.

She said that rather loudly, so the other Ducks turned and looked in our direction. Now, her face was getting red and she kept apologizing.

"No.. no.. it's okay. Really," I said trying not to laugh.

"Um, I'll be right back," and with that, she quickly left the table. Connie got up to follow her to the bathroom.

"Nice going, Cake-eater," Russ snorted and laughed at me.

"I.. uhh... It was an accident. I didn't mean to make her feel bad." I felt bad myself.

"You really have a way with the ladies, huh Banks?" Charlie stated.

"Hey, shut up man. And weren't you sleeping?" I retorted.

"Oh yeah." And he fell back asleep. All of us laughed at this.

_----------------------- **Michelle's POV** -------------------------------_

When I ran into the bathroom, I heard someone's footsteps behind me, so I ducked into one of the stalls.

"Michelle?? I know you're in here. Come out... It's not that bad." It was Connie.

I poked my head out and she stood there tapping her foot and laughing at me.

"It's not funny, okay?" I turned the tap on the sink and cold water gushed out.

"Yes it is. You know, for someone who said she doesn't like Adam, she has a funny way of NOT showing it."

:"Huh?" I replied.

"YOU! You're kind of making it obvious that you like him. You do, don't you? Aww, little Michelle has a crush on little Adam. How cute."

"Cut it out Connie." I splashed some of the water at her.

"HEY! Haha, Now I know your little secret. But then again, I always knew."

I stood there and looked at myself in the mirror, waiting for my face to return to its normal color.

"Don't tell anyone. Please?" I pleaded.

"No worries. Oh, but Guy knows already."

"WHAT!!?"

"Like I said, you're an obvious one."

**_ Two days later_...**__

We were sitting in U.S. History class, when suddenly the teacher decided to have us switch seats. That really sucked because Julie was a great partner, and we had gotten to know each other better. Plus, she was really smart and always woke me up when I'm about to fall asleep.

"Now class, I'm only switching you guys temporarily. I want to see how you well you work with your new partners. If all goes well, they will be your partners for the rest of the year!"

We all groaned and her fake enthusiasm and the thought of having to sit to next to someone who is irksome and horrible.

"Monreau, I'm splitting you and lover boy up. Sit next to Mendoza."

"Conway, sit next to Wu."

"Gaffney, over there next to Reed."

"Robertson, over here in front of me desk with Germaine."

"Tyler, you and Averman over there, please."

"Chang, next to Goldberg." The girl opened her mouth in shock and horror. Julie stifled a laugh, because she felt sorry for her.

"Cervantes, over here next to Linda."

"Walker, go over there next to Banks."

She continued to pair up the rest of us, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. My breath got caught in my throat and I looked over at Connie. She smiled and winked at me, using hand gestures to tell me to go over to Adam.

WHAT IS THIS? SOME KIND OF CONSPIRACY??

Gathering my backpack and my books, I walked over to the empty seat and sat down to his left.

"Hi..."

"Hey, I guess we're partners."

"I guess so..." and I smiled.

He smiled back at me and for the rest of the class, I noticed that his left arm kept getting closer to my right one.

I guess this is what a crush does to you. You notice things more.... I smiled again, but this time, he didn't see me. Good. I wouldn't want him to know what I'm thinking. =] ;] ;]

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_OKAY! There's chapter 3. oh by the way, I forgot to mention that the titles of the chapters are actually songs. So yeah. You should download them and listen to them while reading this... =] clever huh? Haha. okay. So this chapter's "song" is _**Wakefield – positive reinforcement**. _SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY!!!_ Alrighty, leave reviews and whatnot. =] thanks.


	4. remember to breathe

_Ah! Yes, I took a long time AGAIN. Well, I have a good excuse AGAIN. I was doing A.P. English work and S.A.T. prep stuff... yeah. Okay. I'll shut up. AND YES! Connie's last name is MOREAU. NOT MO**N**REAU. SORRY FOLKS. Aw gosh, thanks for the positive reviews. =] I larve [my word for 3] you guys. _

**Chapter 4: remember to breathe**

by dashboard confessional. Go download & listen to it while reading this.

_-------------------------- **Adam Banks'POV **-----------------------------------_

[recap] My arm kept getting closer to Michelle's... [/recap]

I didn't realize that my arm was getting closer to hers until Charlie turned around to pass back some papers. She didn't move her arm either, so I used my right hand to get papers for the both of us AND pass the stack back. Does this mean something?

She turned around and looked at me very shyly and said, "thanks".

"For what?" What a stupid question. FOR THE PAPER YOU IDIOT!

"Um, for the homework sheet," Michelle replied.

I could feel my face getting hot so I quickly responded with a "No Prob."

"This teacher is so boring," she whispered.

I turned around and gave Michelle a smile, because she wanted to make conversation with me.

"Yeah, she's a dead beet alright."

"She IS history. She shouldn't teach it!" I guess she forgot that it was really quiet in the classroom, because the teacher suddenly whacked her pointer-stick-thing on our table.

"Flirting, are we? Care to let the rest of the class in on your discussion? Clearly, it has nothing to do with the assignment. Class, please thank your... classmates...narrows eyes... for the extra homework assignment. The research paper will be due the day after tomorrow. I'll write down what you need to include on the board. Now, pay attention!"

If I had to pick my most embarrassing moment, this would definitely be near the top of the list. Yeah, I'm pretty sure the rest of the class hates me. OH NO! I hope they're not mad at Michelle, too. I looked over at her and her face was completely red.

"Nice going Banks. You know, SOME of us actually have a life. I don't know how they do things on Varsity, but at OUR level, we work like dogs. BIG, SMELLY, FEROCIOUS dogs. I tell yah..."

"Uh, thanks Goldberg. Sorry guys..."

The bell rang and as I got up to put my backpack on; it hit Michelle's hand and she dropped her books on the floor.

"Let me get that."

She just took her books from my hand and walked away. Why is my life suddenly like a romantic comedy? Wait, did I just think about it being romantic? I slapped myself on the forehead for thinking too much and I heard the guys laughing at me.

"Banks, Banks, Banks."

"Shut up Fulton."

"My man, don't stress out too much over the ladies. You've got to be smooth. Ok? Think, me, but with a white boy attitude. What you need is a coach."

"Russ, I already have a coach."

"No no no. Not your preppy hockey coach. A style coach. To teach you the do's and don'ts with the ladies. How 'bout it?"

"No thanks. It's not like I've never been on a date with anyone. It's just that... I've never had a commitment. And also, what are you talking about? I don't even like her."

"Hey, all I said was that you needed help with the ladies. I never said anything about a 'her'. So there's a 'her' you're thinking about, huh? Come on, tell me."

"It's no one. Look guys, I'm sorry you have to do more work. So, uhh, I'll catch up with you guys later. I have practice."

"Ok cake-eater."

_----------------------** end of Adam's POV**-------------------------------_

After he left, four of the guys were talking about him while they walked to their dorms.

"He likes her _real_ bad." Mendoza emphasized _real_.

"Yah think? I never knew he could be that obvious. I wonder if she knows."

"Hey ya'll. I think Banks-y likes Michelle," Dwayne piped in.

"That's what we JUST said, cowboy. So you think she doesn't, huh Kenny? Maybe I should talk to her. Talk some sense into the girl." Russ offered.

"Maybe I should. I think we get along pretty well."

"I said talk some SENSE into her, amigo. Not talk her to death. _I'll_ do it."

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"'Ey Michelle! Wait up!"

Michelle turned around and came face to face with Russ Tyler. He was out of breath and panting, because he was not used to running; skating fast out on the ice was completely different.

"Oh, hi, Russ. Is something wrong?"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because you're... oh, nevermind. Yes?"

"I know you feel bad about making us do extra work on top of our other studies and on top of our hockey practice, but don't. It's not entirely your fault. It's Adams' too."

"Well..."

"Speaking of Adam, I notice you two are getting...oh, I don't know, closer?"

"Actually, we're just partners and..." He cut her off.

"Because it seems like you two like each other. Ain't that cute?"

While Russ said this, they both 'rounded the corner and Michelle glanced up to see something further ahead of her. It was Adam. He was surrounded by a few freshmen girls who were probably drooling over him, because they've seen him play in many of the hockey games.

"Uh, Russ. There's something wrong with your theory." She pointed to where Adam stood.

As this happened, Adam looked up away from his adoring fans to where the two were. He became aware of Michelle's stare and he returned the gaze.

"Well... I..." Russ stuttered.

"Yeah, nice try, Russ. Bye."

_---------------------------**Adam Banks' POV**-------------------------------_

I spotted Michelle walk away after she looked at me and said something to Russ. I figured that it had something to do with me, so I tried to break free from the fence around me.

"Um, pardon me ladies. I have to get to practice."

"OKAY ADAM! HAVE FUN! PRACTICE HARD! WE'LL SEE YOU LATER!"

Oh God, I hope not.

"Hey Tyler! Slow down, man!"

"Banks-y, nice of you to want to talk to such a lowly J.V."

"Very funny. So, what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"That thing. You and Michelle just now."

"Me and her? Ok, there's nothing going on between us. We're just friends. Chill."

"I know that! I mean, why did she walk away when she saw me?"

"Well, I have no idea. BUT I can assure you that there's nothing going on with us."

"I said I know!"

"Hey hey hey, calm down. Woo hoo hoo, someone sounds a little jealous of something that's not even going on. You know, I told her that you liked her."

"YOU WHAT!?!?!"

"You're welcome. No need to thank me. Besides, you're late for practice!"

"Oh shit! We'll talk later!!!" And with that he ran off towards the hockey stadium.

_**The Next Day...**_

_-----------** Adam Banks' POV**-----------------------------------------------_

"Michelle!" I yelled so that she could hear me before she walked into her next class.

She turned around and said, "Hi, Adam."

"Look, sorry I didn't go down to study hall today. I skipped, because Coach wanted me to practice more with the Varsity."

[_OH BY THE WAY! The reason he has to talk to her NOW and not during "history" class is because they don't have that class today. It's block schedule, meaning, they have half their classes on certain days._]

"Oh, umm, yeah. I was...umm... waiting."

"Hey, since it's due tomorrow, we kind of have to work on it... like right now."

"I didn't think you'd r-really...umm... care about it," she stumbled over her words.

"Michelle... I care about... my work." I think that sounded a bit suggestive and implying. I hope she didn't think about what I said too much. I'm such an idiot!

"Yeah... Well, do you want to go to the library?"

"Sure, let's go." She didn't seem to friendly today or yesterday, for that matter. I wonder what's bugging her.

_OH MY GOODNESS. I AM SO SORRY! I was actually going to write more but it's really quite late right now. The next one will come out tomorrow. I PROMISE!!!!!!! If I wrote what I was going to write tomorrow, then this would be REALLY REALLY long. So, please, stay tuned! 333333333333_


	5. over thinking

_YES! Just like I promised, this baby is out early! Yay [right?] ok. I hope the convos. weren't confusing in the last chapter. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise! Well, I guess "interesting" will just depend on your take on it. But _**I** _think it will be. =]_

****

* * *

chapter 5: over thinking

the song is "over thinking" by relient k.

__

* * *

__

_-------------**Michelle's POV**-------------------------_

I guess the way I said "sure, let's go" made me seem like a bitch. Adam looked pretty offended with how I was speaking to him. It was his fault! I've never had so much homework before and he made the situation worse by talking to me. Then again, I was the one who initialized the start of the conversation. Oh who am I kidding; maybe this whole 'researching-together-thing' will be fun.

"Aw crap!"

I turned around just in time to see Adam drop three library books on the floor.

"Um, I found these. These should help," he said as he put the books down on the table.

We were sitting in the far corner of the large room so that no one could disturb us. Disturb us? Yeah... from our studies... "studies" huh? What am I thinking?

"Um, you ok?"

Whoops, I forgot to say something because I got caught up in my thoughts. What thoughts? AGH!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"You sure? You seem... I don't know... like... mad at me or something..." His voice trailed off and didn't look at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm not mad at you... It's just that I usually don't do... projects with partners. Well, I do, but they usually make me do all the work and I'm afraid you'll be the same as them..."

Holy crap. How did he make me say all that stuff? I've never told anyone that.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I mean, of me making you do all of this. I don't look smart, but ... umm... I guess I am...well, I'm alright... I work hard... trust me..."

"I... I trust you..."

"Good."

Was it just me or were we both blushing feverishly? It must be the air-conditioning in this damn room. It'd not working or something. But aren't libraries usually freezing cold?

**Four hours later... **

****

THE LOUDSPEAKER: "Students, the library is closing in five minutes. I repeat, the library is closing in five minutes. Please gather your stuff together and return or check out books immediately."

"Oh no! We're not finished yet! What the heck!?" I cried out loud. (not literally though)

"It's ok. It's ok. We can just work in the student lounge. That common room place. Let's just hope there is an empty table for us."

"Sure."

When we got to the lounge, which is a common area to hang out with members of the opposite sex (dorms aren't co-ed!), every single table was taken. All that remained vacant was an old couch. A comfortable-looking old couch, I might add.

"Umm, I guess... we can... sit there..." I said.

"Yeah, yeah ok. It's fine."

As I neared the couch, my left foot stepped on the shoelaces of my right shoe and I tripped, landing on the couch.

"My my, _someone_'s in a hurry to get her work done."

"Shut up Adam." He smiled. 

I love it when he smiles; his smile was so innocent and kind. If I were to keep staring at his smile and his eyes, I could melt.

The grandfather clock chimed 7 times. It was time for dinner, but we were only halfway done with the research paper.

"Hey, are you hungry? Come on, let's go."

"It's ok Adam. You go. I think I'll finish this... if you don't mind."

"No, we'll finish it together. Just eat... You need energy if you're going to stay up all night with me."

"Uhh..." What is he trying to imply? For some reason, I find it difficult to read his mind.

He gave a playful smirk and made a gesture for me to follow him out the door, but I didn't. Adam continued to walk out of the room to the dining hall as I turned my attention back to my studies.

Washington. Franklin. Lincoln. Adams... Fruit Loops and Coco Puffs... My eyelids were slowly drooping...

_------------------ **end of Michelle's POV**--------------------------- _

_------------------- **Adam Banks' POV**------------------------_

After an hour of eating with the old Ducks, I headed back to the student lounge. When I got there, most of the other students had already finished their homework and were heading back to their dorms. Some were sitting by the fireplace and watching late night television.

Michelle was no longer in her usual sitting position; she was sprawled out along the couch – asleep. I didn't want to wake her up, so I picked up my binder and books from the couch and set them on a table.

I kept stealing glances at Michelle who was still asleep. She looked so peaceful, calm, and beautiful. Beautiful?! Wait...

I shook my head.

The expression on her face when she was asleep was so different than when she was awake. During the day, she was distant, angry, and always in a rush. Hectic. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, but I did it anyway.

I got up and walked over to her side and I sat on the edge of one of the couch's cushions. Silently, I watched her. My hand reached over to where her face was and I pushed a strand of her hair back so I could see her whole face. Her hands were still wrapped around one of the textbooks, so I tried to remove it from her grasp.

She stirred.

Almost instantly, I got up from where I was sitting and pounced back on the chair at the table.

Her eyes flickered open; she looked at me with tired eyes and a sentimental smile.

"Go back to sleep. It's ok... I'll finish it."

With that note, she did fall back asleep and soon let out light breathing noises.

Close to midnight, I finished the essay and put away my work. I didn't know whether or not it was a good idea to wake Michelle up or not. Her hands were wrapped around herself as if she was freezing; I took off my sweater and carefully placed it on top of her.

Should I go back to my room and leave her here? But then she'd be by herself...

And I don't want some strange person to come down and accidentally sit on her...

What if she wakes up and realizes that she's alone and that I ditched her?

Maybe I'll stay here and sleep on the other couch... but then I can't see her...

After answering my own questions and thoughts, I decided to sleep in the big armchair across from the couch. That way, I could watch over her and notice if someone were to come in.

The armchair turned out to be rather comfortable. The ottoman was large and round so I could rest my feet easily without them having to drag near the ground. Sometimes it sucks to be so tall.

_----------------------- **end of Adam Banks' POV**-------------------------- _

The next morning around 6:00 a.m., Dwayne Robertson and Kenny Wu strolled down into the common room. They woke up early to go out for a light jog, but when they went down the stairs into the lounge, they noticed two sleeping figures.

"Think we should wake them?"

"Yeah, you do it cowboy."

"Ok." With that, he shook Adam roughly on the shoulder.

"Hey, Banks-y, wake up. Ah, morning sunshine. It's 7! You have practice."

Adam sat straight up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh hey. Morning."

"Uh, what are you doing here? And why is ...whoa, is that Michelle over there? I knew Russ talked to you guys, but I didn't think you'd guys would hit it off that fast."

"Kenny... we were just working on that history paper. Umm... can you guys watch her or something? Here, I'll write her a note. Make sure she reads it, ok? I'll see you guys later."

Adam got up from the armchair to go to his dorm, but as he did, he forgot that the ottoman was there and tripped over it.

"AGH!"

"SHHHHHHHHH! Come on now. Don't wake up the little lady. Don't be rude."

_------------------------**Michelle's POV**---------------------------_

The sun's rays were blasting in through the window when I woke up. I could feel it on my eyes, which were still shut. When I opened them, I saw four pairs of eyes staring down at me.

"Morning little lady."

"Ugh, what time is it and why do you always call me that?"

"Because you're a lady, and you're littler than me."

"The time cowboy?"

"It's 7:30"

"Oh crap! Thanks Kenny!"

I jumped up from the couch, but noticed that I wasn't clutching onto the history textbook anymore. Everything was neatly stacked on the table near the fireplace. As I approached it, I noticed a note taped to my binder.

It read: "Michelle – You're probably up right now since you're reading this (duh). Don't worry, I finished the paper last night. Sorry I had to leave you, Cowboy and the Wu-ster woke me up and I had to go to practice. See ya later. – Adam."

"Wow..."

"He's a nice guy," Dwayne stated.

"Huh?"

"He finished the essay right? Yeah."

"Oh, right. Umm... what does he mean by...'sorry he had to leave me'? Kenny? Tell me."

"He...uhh...he stayed up all night with you... wait let me rephrase that. He slept down here, in the lounge."

"Uh, he could've just woke me up."

"He didn't want to and he didn't want to leave you alone..."

"GOSH... I'm just so touched." Dwayne clutched the area where his heart was and batted his eyelashes.

"Haha. Thanks guys. I'm going to go back to my room and get friggin' ready! Geez. I'm late. Stop talking to me!!!" I smiled.

"Bye," they both said together.

Wow... He is so... sigh Maybe I really do... I mean... maybe he really does... maybe... just maybe...

* * *

__

_Gosh. I'm getting all teary-eyed writing this. Haha, ok not really. YAY! The next one will come out soon because I don't have SAT classes anymore...YAYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. =] You know the drill, review please. =]_


	6. given the chance

_Hello loves! This one is... the err... "interesting" one... I guess. It's a tad bit long and it's mostly conversations. BUT yeah... Have fun and enjoy. =]_

* * *

**Chapter 6: given the chance**

The song '_given the chance_' is by **the starting line**.

* * *

**In history class that same morning...**

"Oh! Um... sorry I'm late!" Michelle said in-between breaths.

"That would be a tardy for Miss Walker."

"But I..."

"Take a seat."

"Oh alright..." She quickly sat down next to Adam.

"Hey Adam... Thanks...for finishing...**I**OWE**YOU**..." she said in a rush.

He yawns and smiles. "No problem... sorry I came back so late..."

"It's okay..."

No sooner had they ended their conversation when class began.

****

**FIRST HOCKEY GAME FOR THE J.V.** [_October-ish because I say so!_]

"Hey Michelle. Are you going to watch the game today?" Connie asked.

"I don't know... I really don't get hockey..." Michelle replied.

"Hey, I don't either... Charlie's making me go...so... we can go together," Linda suggested politely.

"Sure, but if you guys think I'm going to get up and cheer, you've got another thing coming."

**AT THE GAME...**

Adam is forced to sit with the "Varsity". He wants to support his friends, but he can't. When he got up to clap for the shot Charlie made into the goal, Riley pulled him down.

When the "Ducks" came out from the locker room after a tie with the opposing visiting team, they gave Adam cold stares.

"Hey guys... good game..."

"Yeah right, stuff it Banks," Charlie almost yelled.

"What's going on Charlie?" Adam responded cluelessly.

"You know what happened..."

"Me? Wait... what?"

"OUR CLOTHES! You guys put them in the showers!" Charlie's face was now red with anger and he was using violent hand gestures.

Michelle unexpectedly walked up to where they were and listened to the argument.

"Charlie... calm down... he doesn't know about it.... Trust him..." She gave a pleading smile.

"Yeah, fine, ok. Just tell your teammates to stuff it and watch their backs." And with that, he and Goldberg walked away.

Adam sighed, "Thanks Michelle."

"So we're even?"

"Not quite..." Adam smirked.

"What do you mean?" Michelle's expression changed from happy to confused.

"You'll see..." he said suggestively.

"Hey guys! The bachelor and bachelorette auction is tonight! You guys in?" Averman shrieked.

"Yeah, I'm up for it..." Guy stated instantly.

"EXCUSE ME!??!?!" Connie emphasized both words and looked as angry as a bull.

"You're excused," he retorted casually.

"Well...fine! I'm up for it, too!" she practically yelled.

They had a major argument the night before and were not on good terms.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

"Instead of the traditional homecoming events, this year we have decided to hold an auction followed by the much-anticipated school carnival. The money will go to help with the events and our fall sports programs on their roads to success, here, at Eden Hall."

-------------**_Michelle's POV_**----------------------------

ANNOUNCER KID what's his name again? "For all you single people out there... let's begin!"

"Scooter here... is the Varsity Hockey's goalie He loves a..."

"$40!" a voice cut him off.

"$50!" "$75!" "$110!"

"Do I hear anything above $110?... SOLD! Sweet Jesus."

"Dwayne Robertson is in J.V. Hockey. He's..."

"$10!" "$25!" "$27.62!" "$45.80!" "$58!"

"SOLD!"

"Jill Jacobsen whistles. She's the editor of the school's magazine..."

"$43!" "$86!" "SOLD!"

"Whitney Hurley!... Co-captain of the Varsity cheerleading squad!"

"$65!" "$92!" "$106!" "$123!" "$129!" "$141!" "$179!"

"SOLD!"

Of course, all the rich preppy boys were betting on her just because she's a cheerleader. Like Linda said, she doesn't have a brain.

"Ok ok. Calm down now people. Guy Germaine is next and he's in J.V. Hockey."

"$20!" a freshman girl yelled.

"Oh no she doesn't! $22!" Connie yelled even louder.

"30!" "$38!" "SOLD!"

"YES... oh wait, I'm supposed to be mad at him..."

Pretty much the same thing happened to Connie when SHE got onstage. Guy was furious at her for attempting to get bought, so he bought her instead and realized that he was supposed to be mad at her.

It just went on and on and on for half an hour... until...

"Adam Banks! The youngest player on Varsity..."

My hand instantly shot up, "$15!"

I guess I now know what he meant by "not quite". He wanted me to buy him... wait.. did he?

A shrill girl's voice shouted, "$32!" She was one of the stalkers in his fanclub.

OH man... I only have $50. "$38!"

"$40!" "$43!" "$45!" "$50!" It was a battle... and I think I've won.. I put all of it down...

It was silent for a few seconds when a guy yelled, "$60!"

Wait.. a guy? I guess Adam appeals to more than one sex. No wait, the guy was just helping one of the crazed-psycho-stalker-girls. Darn it. I missed my chance to spend "alone" time with Adam... uhh...??

I looked helplessly at Adam, who was onstage, and I gave him a weak smile. All he did was shrug and walk down to the auction booth to find his 'date'.

Next was Averman. No one was bidding on him and I knew that Russ and Dwayne had made him do this. Ack, he's a nice guy...so... why not? I don't care if people laugh at me. I guess I shouldn't big too high or too low so Averman can save face.

"$30!" "SOLD!" What have I gotten myself into?

When I walked over to the booth to pay, I saw Adam and he had a horrified expression on his face.

"But I don't want him! I was just helping her!"

"Yeah! I want Adam!"

"I'm sorry, but the rules clearly state that whoever raised his or her hand, must be the one to pay and take the person to the carnival."

"Umm... this is really...uhh... weird..." Adam said nervously.

"Sorry honey, but HE raised his hand, so you're HIS for tonight. NOW PAY UP KID!"

"UGH Cindy!" "That's okay Liz! We'll go buy other people!" They scuttled off in the direction of the stage.

I looked over at Adam and he tried to glare at me.

"Don't say a thing," he warned.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. Oh yeah, don't forget about the goodnight kiss!" I laughed.

"AGH!" he said as I paid the $30 for Averman.

"COUPLES! Get in line!" Dean ordered.

"Aw man..." Adam complained.

**AT THE CARNIVAL...**

"Michelle...thanks for buying me..."

"Oh, it's fine," I kind of faked a smile.

"But you'd rather be here with someone else?"

"N...no... don't be on..."

"Hey! The dunking tank!" So we ran to ... the dunking tank!

It turned out that Averman wasn't such a bad date after all. He was a great listener but he talked a great deal, too.

-------------------**Adam Banks' POV** --------------------------------

I was walking around by myself because my "male" date and I split apart. That was some freaky shit. When I walked passed the 'cake-walk', I noticed Michelle sitting next to the tree, waiting for Averman to finish. She was so caring to buy someone no one else wanted... but why didn't she want to buy me? I thought I gave her the hint this afternoon.

And what the hell was that? A GUY bought me... that's sick... I'm not homophobic... but this is different... so does this mean that she doesn't like me? I am SO confused.

I didn't realize where I was walking when suddenly I heard Russ yell.

"Hey cake-eater! Come to join the cake walk!?"

"Very funny!" I decided to sit down to next to Michelle... it's not like I had anything better to do... no wait... I ... mean... I want to spend time with her...

"Hey Adam." I love it when she says my name...

"Adam?" Yes...like that...

"Earth to Adam!" Yes...yes...wait...OH!!!

"Oh, yes, hi." I'm going to smack myself later.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never better."

"Except maybe with your hot male date." She winked at me.

Ah, not again...

"Hey, shut up."

"Hehehe." She had a cute laugh.

"Um...do you want to take a walk?" I asked her.

"yeah...wait... I can't...Averman..."

DAMN IT! "Oh right..."

"YAHOO!!! Michelle! WE WON CAKES!!!"

"We? OH...oh my..." Dwayne and Lester (Averman) were carrying two gigantic cakes.

"Hey cake-eater, want some?"

"No thanks guys..."

"Ok, so are you ready?"

"Well, we're just going to take these up to our rooms...unless you want to come..."

"Oh...umm...I'll stay here with Adam."

"Ok, bye little lady," Dwayne called over his shoulder.

"I guess you're stuck with me," Adam said.

"I guess so..."

"Michelle, C-..Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"W-...Why didn't you buy me?" That sounds odd.

"I was trying to...but your little fanclub out-bet me."

"Fanclub?...OH...sorry...so...you were?"

"Yeah, I felt bad for you. Just... so we're even. I didn't want you to get fed to the sharks."

"Gee thanks." Michelle can be so sardonic at times.

"Anytime." She gave me a sexy look and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" I questioned her.

"The Ferris wheel!" She jumped up and down twice.

"Are you serious?" Maybe there's more to her than I thought. She really is mysterious...

"Yeah...shocked at my little girl antics?"

"Haha, just a little...ok let's go."

**At the Ferris Wheel...**

"Next! Alrighty! Couple going up! Couple coming down!"

"Wait, but we're not a..." Michelle started. "Oh, nevermind."

"We're not a what?"

"Nothing..." She blushed. What's with all the blushing these days!?!? Why did she bring me up here anyway? Are we...together?...No...

"Oh no! Ahh!"

"Why are you screaming?"

"Did I mention that I'm randomly afraid of heights...not all the time...but like... sometimes."

"You forgot to mention that."

I wrapped my arms around her to make her feel safe. "Here...that better?"

Wow, who knew I could be such a romantic? She leaned her head back against my chest. This was a perfect setting for a romantic chick flick; the stars are out and we're on a Ferris wheel! I wonder if what she is thinking about.

**-MICHELLE'S THOUGHTS- **His shirt is SO soft. "SIGH".

**BACK TO ADAM** –

Oh my god... I'm...touching...her... "SIGH".

Her head moved slightly, so I looked down at her. When I did, my eyes met hers.. Her eyes were mesmerizing... I couldn't look away...and I didn't want to.

My conscience was talking to me. "KISS HER YOU FOOL!" Should I? I don't know. I just kept staring at her...

"Oh umm...sorry...umm...thanks...umm...yeah..." she suddenly said and got off of me. She was sitting straight again and she was looking somewhere else.

"Oh no, you don't have to..."

"Yeah...umm...the ride's over anyway."

"Oh right," I told her, "Hey, I'll be right back. Pit stop."

---------------------------**_Michelle's POV_**-------------------------------

"k..." I watched him saunter off to the restrooms and I found myself smiling. My life is too much like a fairy-tale and I'm loving it.

* * *

_OH GOSH! Don't worry! This is only part ONE of the whole carnival/auction affair. The rest will be in the NEXT chapter. Alrighty, review! =]_


	7. ever so sweet

_SORRY it's late. SCHOOL REALLY SUCKS! Ok, so here's PART 2 of the date thing! Yayyyy??? Ok. Shutting up. _

**Chapter 7: ever so sweet**

The song is _ever so sweet_ by _the early november._

**-_Michelle's POV_**_-_

Turning around, I noticed that I was situated next to a booth that sold jewelry and other knick-knacks. In one of the display cases was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It may have seemed cheesy to some people, but the butterfly pendant was gorgeous. It was a lavender shade and had "amethyst" jewels encrusted in it... oh my gosh, are those REAL amethysts? Wow...

"Would you like to have a look at anything, dear?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm just waiting for someone."

"If you say so."

I continued to eye the necklace some more and I could have sworn that the cashier-lady smiled at me while I was gawking at the object.

"Hey Michelle! Sorry, long lines."

"I thought guys were faster than girls."

"Are you trying to say something?" Adam asked me with an offended look.

"Nothing...Hey! Now I have to go! Hang on!"

**- _Adam Banks' POV_**_-_

**Earlier...**

When I was walking back, I saw Michelle staring at something in the display case. I decided to have a look at it, wondering what could be so mind-capturing.

"Hi. If you don't mind me asking, what was that girl, the one who just walked away, looking at?" I inquired.

"Ah, it was this. I asked her if she wanted to see it but she said 'no'. She was really intrigued by it though."

She pulled out a butterfly pendant which was attached to a short velvet string – a choker, I think it's called. The butterfly itself was silver, but the jewels inside were a light purple...lavender?

"Oh...I see..."

"Are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Wait, what? ... Oh...no I don't think she likes me that way." What the hell? Why am I telling all of this to an old lady I don't even know?

"You never know... so are you going to stand there and hold my product the whole night? She'll be coming back any moment now."

"Right, ok. Here..."

- **_Michelle's POV_**-

"Hey! I'm back. Miss me much?" Being flirty am I...

"Of course. Always." He's being sarcastic, right?

"So what next?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"How about...air hockey?"

Hockey? There is no way I'm going to feed his obsession with the sport. "They have that here?"

"Yeah, over there."

"Ok." Crap.

"So, how do you play?" Wait a minute...

"Well... just block your goal and shoot this puck in mine," he instructed.

"Like this?" I hit the white 'puck' and it flew right into his goal.

"I thought you didn't know how to play!"

"I lied." Of course, I lost the game, but the score was pretty close... hold on...

"Adam, did you let me score on purpose?"

"What if I did?" I wanted to be angry with him for not thinking I can score on my own, but his smile made me forgive him instantly.

"Ok, well, next time...don't," I said warningly.

"There's going to be a next time?" Adam gave another cheeky smile.

"Oh...uhh...hypothetically speaking..." Shit.

"Hey, I get a prize for winning. That's cool, right?"

"Yeah..." No sooner had I answered him when the attendant handed him a medium-sized stuffed animal – a teddy bear.

"Here you go." Adam handed the teddy bear to me.

"Oh...but...YOU...won..." I was still clutching the bear in my arm.

"I know."

"Thanks." I blushed. GAH!

"We should head back. It's pretty late," he said as he looked around. People were beginning to disperse and some of the rides were being shut down.

As we strolled along, we conversed and got to know each other better. He really is different from other jocks...He's so sweet and such a gentleman.

Prince Charming, perhaps? a voice asked inside my head. What???

"Oh, you don't need to walk me all the way to my room." But secretly, I wanted him to.

"Who said I was?" WHAT!? I'm so dumb to assume that he was... it's not like it was a date.

I glanced around where we were and abruptly questioned him, "Then what are you doing HERE?"

"Ok, you caught me."

The walk up was strange, because I think he was trying to hold my hand but thought better of it each time. Furthermore, it was silent since neither one of us was brave enough to start a conversation. When we reached my dorm door...

"I had a great time." Finally... he said something.

I was pretty sure that my face was a bright tomato red from the long walk AND from him being so close to me. Thank goodness the lights were dim.

"Me too. Thanks for uhh... saving me, but don't get me wrong...Averman's a nice guy..."

"Anytime." Why was everything that he was saying so short and choppy?

"Yeah...well...uhh...thanks for the teddy bear..."

"You're welcome."

I felt ridiculous about doing all the talking, so I decided to just end the whole 'chat.' He obviously did not want to speak to me; he was probably tired and my voice was exhausting him.

"Yeah...well...goodnight," I said as I leaned up and gave him a light peck on the cheek and a small hug. As I pulled away, he grabbed my wrist so I couldn't budge.

"That's it?" He made a semi-puppy-face. His voice was lower and raspier.

"What..." Now, I normally don't kiss on the first date?. but as he shuffled closer and closer to me...I felt that it was appropriate.

His face was only inches away from my face now. I could smell his cologne again...He smells SO good.

Centimeters away now...

I could feel his warm breath on my lips and right was we were about to kiss, yells were heard through the whole corridor which made us withdraw from our current positions.

--

"NO! Don't touch me! Go back to that slut!"

"Connie...nothing happened! It was just a ride! And what about you and that other jock on the Ferris wheel!?"

"WHAT!?! I only went on it because you ditched me!"

Connie stormed past Adam and grabbed my arm. "Michelle! Let's go!" She dragged me inside the room and slammed the door.

Outside, I could hear Guy yell, "Adam! Come on!"

**- _Adam Bank's POV_ -**

"But I..."

"What?! Oh crap, were you guys, busy?" Guy had a guilty look on his face.

"Sort of. Ah, nevermind, it was nothing."

"You sure? Because it looked like something serious. Shit, I'm sorry. It's just that Connie..."

**Back in Michelle's Dorm...**

"It's just that Guy thinks about himself now. He doesn't hold my hand or pull out the chair for me anymore. Michelle...Are you listening to me? Why are you smiling?? This isn't funny!"

"Sorry, what?"

"You... wait... what was Adam doing up here?" she retorted.

"OH...just...walking me back..."

"At least one of us had a good time." Anger and sadness was plastered on Connie's face.

"It was ok...so...are you and Guy, like, over?"

"What! No, I...still like him...he's changed. You know what? Boys suck."

"Yeah..."

**In Adam's room...**

"You know what, Banks? Girls are complicated. One minute they want to be all mushy and the next thing you know, they're completely devoid of emotion and start yelling about how we don't care."

"Yeah..." Adam replied.

**- _Adam Banks' POV_**_-_

I was just lying on my bed reflecting on what happened tonight. Being with Michelle on the Ferris wheel and holding her close to me was unbelievable. Sure, I've held and kissed a few girls before, but this felt different. And that kiss...

Well, ok, we didn't exactly kiss, but we were going to. I think. Did she even want to kiss me? Or was she caught up in the moment?

But then I remembered that she was the one who kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug. It felt good...it sent tingles throughout my body, even if it only lasted 5 seconds.

**SATURDAY.**

For the whole day on Saturday, we stayed at school to catch up on homework. Guy kept complaining about Connie and it was driving me insane. It was bad enough that Coach made me do an extra lap and Riley told me to suck it up after he caught me ... uhh... daydreaming.

To make matters worse, I had not seen Michelle the whole day and I was beginning to think that she was purposely trying to avoid me after last night. She was probably freaked out that I wanted to kiss her!

**In the hall...**

"Banksy! Wait up!"

Crap, it was Guy. I can't listen to his rants anymore! I needed a place to hide quickly; thus, I ducked into the nearly-empty library and slowly edged towards the back where there were more books. It was the most isolated part of the library.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, so I grabbed the nearest book and buried my face in it – figuratively speaking, of course.

The footsteps had ceased to make any more noise, but then...

"A Little Princess... I didn't know you liked that book."

I recognized that voice instantly...Oh shit... I quickly stood up and hid the book behind my back.

"Actually...I..." Michelle was trying really hard not to laugh.

Boy, this is really embarrassing. "It's just to hide me, ok?!"

"You're going to need something bigger to hide _YOU_."

"Hey...uhh... what are YOU doing here?" I asked her quickly to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm hiding from Connie. She won't shut up!!!" She looked so cute when she was all frustrated and flustered.

"Same here... with Guy."

"We've got to do something! I'm going crazy and deaf!"

"Like what?" I wonder what she's up to.

The two of us spent at least 2 hours in the library that day. We came up with ideas to make Guy and Connie stop fighting.

"How about...we lock them in the janitor's closet?" I suggested.

"Ew, that's dirty...and...yeah...no"

"What? They'd DEFINITELY make-out...I mean...-UP," I laughed.

Michelle gave me a death-stare and so I quickly said, "Or not..."

Crap, now I pissed her off. She thinks I'm a pervert...shit...

"An apology would be nice."

"Sorry," She really IS mad.

"No! Not from you, from Guy to Connie." OH.......hah.

"With what? Flowers and chocolate? Girls like that stuff."

"Not all girls." Is she trying to say something?

"How about a date? We could help them out." I suggested.

"We? Are you asking me out?"

I don't know, am I? Does she want it to be? What do I say so I don't upset her?

"If you want to think of it that way, Yes... to keep an eye on them..." I hope that works.

"Oh, I guess. It's a date then," she replied and turned the other way.


	8. First Date

_I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait. I seemed to have lost my muse. I think she disappeared in what I would like to acknowledge as "SAT" prep classes and homework and tennis and the "Spain Trip". HEY! I have a legitimate excuse now. I WENT TO SPAIN!  Alright, here you go. It really sucks this time because I just got back into it. Actually, I've been working on my Harry Potter Draco Malfoy series. That one sucks like crap, too, but read it if you must. I might be starting a new series HP._

_love,the author._

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**First Date**

Blink 182

* * *

It was already Sunday morning and the sun's rays were penetrating through the windows and curtains of the room. Adam awoke from his sleep and a smile appeared on his face. He had a sudden recollection of the previous night's dream of making it into the Big Leagues. He was a professional hockey player and did not have to live with his father anymore. It was definitely what he wanted. 

_Or was it?_

A few minutes later, Guy's alarm clock went off and it's owner knocked it to the ground with one sweep of his lazy arm. Sighing, Adam got up and turned the confounded thing off.

"Guy, why did you set it? It's Sunday," Adam questioned him irritably.

"Chill man, I just wanted to get an early start."

"On WHAT, exactly?"

"I was going to buy Connie breakfast."

"You WHAT? I thought you guys were fighting."

"We made up yesterday…when you ditched me, I bumped into her and forced her to listen to me."

"Forced? A bit aggressive don't you think?"

"Sometimes, you just have to be," Guy replied with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Aw, shit," remarked Adam.

"What?"

"Well, no offense, but, you and Connie were really annoying the crap out of me and Michelle…so…we kind of… planned a double-date thing to get you two back together…"

"Woah, you and Michelle are dating?"

"No no no, we were just going to pretend…?"

"So, do you actually want to pretend? I mean, don't you like her like that? In that way?"

"I…yeah…sort-of…maybe…I don't know…" He blushed a crimson red.

"YOU DO! Well, why don't you REALLY ask her out?"

"I can't…" his voice trailed off.

"Why not?"

"She'll probably say no," he stated glumly.

"You know what they say - you'll never know, if you don't try."

"But this was supposed to be a double da-"

Guy interrupted, "Just leave this to me and Connie."

"But I, I don't know what to say to her, she… She doesn't like hockey, or, or, I get all nervous. I wonder how I even manage to say hi sometimes. It's the way she looks at me, she intimidates me…" And this was the truth. Adam couldn't believe he admitted this out loud.

"Hey, that's sweet man. Uh, yeah, well, if you want, we could help you out, me and Connie. We'll give you lines or something."

"That's cheesy. I don't do lines."

"Maybe, but I'm a pro right?"

"Yeah but, Michelle is different from Connie."

"Girls are girls. Just, trust me," Guy stated reassuringly with know-how.

"…ok…"

* * *

It was already Friday night. Michelle could not believe how much time had lapsed since Connie and Guy's last fight. Was it just her, or were they really not mad at each other anymore? 

"Come on Mich. We're going to be late!"

"Coming!" she slipped on her shoes and dashed out the door.

The two made their way to the local movieplex and waiting for them at the ticket-counter was Guy and Adam. Michelle noticed how handsome Adam appeared that day. He had on a nice pair of jeans and a semi-large black hoodie. His hair was a bit disheveled but it looked nice. Standing next to him was Guy. Michelle knew how incredibly hot Guy Germaine was, but she was not interested in him in the slightest bit. First of all, he was Connie's, and, second, he was too easy to predict. He did brash things without thinking it through and he was not the "brightest crayon in the box."

Michelle realized how long she had stayed silent, so she turned her attention back to thwy she was there in the first place – Guy and Connie. During all of this, Guy had been purchasing tickets.

"Ready, ladies?" Guy put out his arm for Connie to take, and she did!

"Well that was weird. I guess our plan is working."

"Oh, you have NO idea," Adam muttered to himself.

* * *

"I can't see a thing!" 

"It's supposed to be dark in the theater!"

"Shut up."

"Where the heck did they go off to?"

"It's completely full. We'll never find them now."

"Look, there's two empty seats over there."

"Umm… okay."

The two late arrivals took their seats off to the side of the theater. Little did they know that they were situated three rows in front of the happy couple.

Adam's phone vibrated halfway through the movie. He tried to answer it quietly and succeeded. It was Guy.

"Hey man, try to put your arm around her."

The poor guy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _Here goes nothing._ With a semi-swift movement, Adam's hand glided over to Michelle's territory.

WHACK! _Oh shit_.

"OUCH! Adam! What was that for?" _Oh shit._

"SORRY!"

"Are you trying to give me a concussion?"

"Heh…" he blushed a deep crimson. Thank god for NO LIGHTING in the theater. He was safe for now.

Banks' phone vibrated again. Surprise, it's Guy.

"Nice Adam, really smooth. I think I'll give that an 8 on the stupidity scale."

The next few hours were absolute torture. Adam felt like an idiot and Michelle seemed to wish she was anywhere but there. _I am going to kill Guy. Put my arm around her? Hold her hand? Talk about classes? Guy sucks at this_. On the other hand, Connie and Guy appeared to be getting a little too comfortable.

Adam built up his confidence and asked, "Do you want some ice cream?".

"Anything to get away from them."

"I agree. Let's go."

_Why is Adam acting so strangely? This WAS HIS idea. And why is he always talking on the phone? Who is it? Am I THAT boring? Wait, why do I care who he's talking on the phone with? Because I like him, duh._

"Here you go." Great, he's back.

"Thanks." Wait a minute, this is my favorite – cookies 'n' cream. **A/N: was this invented then?**

I took a bite. BRAIN FREEZE!

"AHHH! BRAIN FREEZE! AHH!"

Adam laughed a deep chuckle and put the palm of his hand on her forehead.

"WHEW! haha, thanks." She opened her eyes which were previously tightly squeezed shut.

"No problem," and with that he gave her a genuine smile. _I wish he was like this from the beginning of this darn 'date'._ His phone vibrated again. _AGAIN?_ _That's it; I've had it_.

"I'm going to head back, if you don't mind."

"Umm..wait…"

She headed over to the disgusting couple and with an urgent voice stated, "Connie, can we go please? You and Guy are alright now."

Connie noticed the urgency in her friend's voice and with that, they left.

Trailing behind them were Adam and Guy.

"Guy, don't plan on sleeping tonight."

"Umm, will we be doing the dirty deed?" He gave a nervous laugh.

"Even better."

Guy gulped. "With naked chicks?"

"Oh, no. See, I'm going to pound you into a pulp!"

"Fuck. I said sorry!"

"Guy…"

"Yes?"

"Run."

"I'm gone."

* * *

_Haha, the last part made me laugh. I don't know if you find it funny, but I do. I'm working on the next installment. I SWEAR! The muse is back and I'm changing her name to SUMMER!_


End file.
